Battle of saratoga
The Battle of Saratoga was a monumental victory for the Patriots. Prior to the meeting of the two armies in upstate New York, the British had captured the colonial cities of Boston, New York, and Philadelphia. American morale was at rock bottom as Washington and his men were clinging to hope. General Howe hoped to seal the American’s fate by dividing New England from the rest of the colonies and conquering the weakened regions separately. He tried to fulfill this by marching north from his position in New York City through the Hudson River; General Burgoyne, who would have been marching from his headquarters in British Montreal, would meet him half way. This would effectively end the American Independence Movement. However this never happened because of the American’s superior battle tactics along with the late arrival of Howe’s army. This decisive victory not only killed the British efforts to divide America but it also served as the turning point for the Americans in the Revolutionary War. As a direct result of this victory France decided to intervene and give America aid in the war, it also boosted colonial morale and spurred a new wave of patriotism that would help the Patriots future as the war progressed.'' '' Section heading The Battle of Saratoga completely destroyed the divide and conquer strategy used by the British. The divide and conquer strategy was an attempt to cut off New York from the rest of the colonies. “Gentleman Johnny” Burgoyne and his army of 7000 soldiers marched south from Canada through the Hudson valley. Burgoyne sent a smaller army to Ontario where Iroquois allies joined them. The combined force then made its way to Albany. In mid September Burgoyne and his troops headed for Albany. On September 19 the Americans and the British met at Freeman’s Farm. The Battle of Freeman’s Farm was very significant to the Americans’ victory at Saratoga. The British won the battle at Freeman's Farm, but Burgoyne’s army took a big hit. After the Battle at Freeman’s Farm Burgoyne bulled his depleted army back to the village of Saratoga. There a reinforced American army surrounded the outnumbered British army, which was in desperate need of food. The British army made several attempts to retreat back to Canada but could not break through the American force. On October 17, 1777 General Burgoyne surrendered 6000 troops to Horatio Gates and left North America. If Horatio Gates and his army had not stopped the British at Saratoga then the British would have divided the New England from the rest of the colonies. New England was an industrialized region that supplied the colonies. If the British strategy divide and conquer was successful it would have dealt a mortal blow to the American cause. With this victory for the colonials at Saratoga they destroyed the British plan to divide and conquer America. Section heading The surprising victory at Saratoga instilled enough confidence in the French to aid the American quest for independence. This was arguably the most important thing that came from winning the Battle of Saratoga. France offered the United States trade concessions, including important privileges to American shipping. The two countries agreed that if France entered the war they would fight together until American independence was won. The Americans and French agreed that neither would make peace with the British without consulting one another. Each guaranteed the others’ possessions’ in America. The British attacked the French in 1778 and the French decided to join the war on the side of the Americans. The French decision to join the battle was the most significant factor in the American victory. The French navy helped the Americans hold out. The British were allies with the Spain entered the war, which was a big factor in the Americans winning the war. The patriot’s victory at Saratoga convinced the French to support the Americans and, ultimately to join the war. If the French had not joined the war it would have been very difficult for the Americans to win the Revolution. The British had just taken Philadelphia and the Patriot’s morale was in the dumps. The Americans felt as if they had lost the revolution when Philadelphia fell to the British. The British already conquered Boston and New York. When Philadelphia fell it seemed that the British were about to win the war. The British plan to divide and conquer America was days from being in effect and it would have ended the war for the Patriots. This battle changed the tide of the war. American morale was strengthened and began to lift the troops. They realized that they could actually win the revolution and that the British were not as powerful as they had once thought. The Americans showed that they could not be dominated and that they would fight for what they believed in. The battle also lowered the morale of the British soldiers. The American morale outshined the superior British army, and help lead the Americans to victory.